Stories and Nightmares
by kornotwar
Summary: What happened after the nightmares dragged Pitch under the bed? Ever wondered about his past? Someone has to record this stuff right? Get to know more about Pitch, his past, and the original story teller.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya. So a few things one: This is taking place after the nightmares drag Pitch down under the bed. **

**two: I've never read the books but I know about them and some of the story line and characters and I'm just using one or two characters **

**three: I also like to use the names given to them in the books**

**Four I do not own Rise of the Guardians the movie or the books just trust me**

**Okay SO read and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

He clawed at the ground trying in vain to remain at the surface. He felt them pulling him, dragging him, to the underworld. He pleaded, "Nooo, nooooo."

His last moments of the surface were of those so called Guardians looking at him in pity. How dare they! How dare they stand there leaving him at the mercy of the night mares! And that man in the moon…. did he have no pity?

But perhaps that damned Man in the Moon only had compassion for his precious Guardians and the children. As he is dragged below, his last thoughts which normally were of anger and hatred and were for the first time overpowered by the fear of the dark.

He did not know how long he had been asleep nor did he know where those demon beast lay, but the moment he opened his eyes he knew they were there watching….. wating. He slowly sat up, every fiber of his being ached, but maybe if he hurried, just maybe, he could escape this horrid place. He sat there for a minute….. then two minutes, waiting for any sound of trouble. Even though this was his domain, he never felt so uncomfortable and unwelcomed. As he slowly rose he cursed the beasts he once called his, he cures the Guardians, he cursed the children, but most importantly he cursed the Man in the Moon.

He never asked to be the boogyman, he never wanted to a creature of the dark, but here he was barely standing in the middle of a cold dark cave he was called his. He tried shifting into the shadows, but was stopped by the screaming muscles. It looked like he would have to travel the old fashion way….on foot. He slowly started walking towards where he hoped wa an exit. His left ankle felt twisted or at the very least hands were scratched and calloused over no doubt from his attempt from staying above. His right shoulder felt sore and his back felt like it was trapped, a most likely case. He would heal soon, but for now he needed to find safety and rest. He took a glance at his robes, now tattered and about to fall apart, he sighed.

*thud* He froze. There was something in here with him, and that thought frightened him.

*thud* His heart began to speed up.

*thud thud* Ignoring the pain, he ran or at least he tried.

He could hear them coming for him, most likely to finish him but he was not ready for existence to end. He had to at least try to escape a light lay ahead of him he ran towards it, it was small but it was there.

Behind him the hooves were getting louder his heart pounded in his chest. When suddenly in dread he realized a wall blocked his way the light wa from a small hole he pounded his fist on the wall and turned to look back they were coming he started to claw at the wall digging his way put the wall started to rumble in placed he ignored his throbbing hands and continued until finally the wall gave way to umble. He climbed out and although he stumbled he ran into the woods no longer hearing the hoof beats he still ran. HE would have to push himself off a tree every few feet but finally he came across a small clearing and fell. On his knees he looked up at the setting sun and on the rising moon. He took a breath and said, "Curse you…. and the Guardians."

He closed his eyes and felt his body grew warm then before he fell into an unconscious sleep he heard a voice from above, "Rest now Pitch and remember who you were meant to be…..."

In the woods was a cottage by a lake with a garden. Vegetables and fruits lay inside the cottage's garden neatly alongside roses, lilies and vines that were left to their own devices and covered half of the cottage. They ran wild and without a care covering the cottage in such a way that if you just so happened to stumble upon this particular location you would have assumed it to be abandoned. On the other hand the lake was obviously teeming with life. The frogs sat on their lily pads contently and an occasional turtle would lift its head out of the water. Lad creatures such as squirrels and deer would approach the like and take a drink. The geese would swim lazily before taking flight for a few minutes before settling back down in the water.

One goose in particular was slightly larger than the others and sat on the front porch looking out onto the lake. This particular goose went by the name Kaliash. He had a yellow neck that blended into his white body and eyes gave way an intelligent soul, but his scared beak betrayed a fighter within the waterfowl. He turned his eyes toward the moon, his eyes widened and he flapped his wings giving three loud honks as he did so.

"What?! What do you mean!?" a female voice called from within the cottage.

Kaliash gave two more honks before standing up.

Silence followed before the door slams open to reveal a pear shaped woman with curly auburn hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a yellow long sleeve shirt, and jeans that were smeared in dirt.

Her grey eyes were fixed on the moon before giving a short nod. She turned to Kaliash, "Go. I'll follow you."

Kaliash gave a nod before walking off the the porch and started off due east with the setting sun,

Behind him the woman quickly put on her books an grabbed her pack and hurried after Kaliash.

Fifteen minutes later

After she found Kaliash waddling around an unconscious Pitch laying on his side.

"Is he….." The woman left the question the question unfinished.

Kaliash shook his head and started to peck at Pitch's hand.

"Kaliash! Don't!" The woman went to shoo the goose away when Kaliash honked and lifted the limp hand up for her to see.

She gasped and quickly grabbed the hand not believing her eyes. Pitch's hand was pale… not grey as it should be but pale like a human who ignored the turned Pitch on his back, ignoring his groan and looked at his face, his grey color was fading to a normal skin tone.

The woman turned her gaze toward the moon, "What is happening to him?" She was quiet and slowly her eyes grew wide and she looked down at Pitch. There was no love in her heart for him, there never was and it wasn't like she owned the pathetic creature anything. If anything he owed her. But regardless she let the Man in the moon talk to her and instruct her in what she should do.

Her face grew somber, "I shall do as you ask Tzar, but I will not let him see his story…" She grew silent again, listening. Then said, "Perhaps when he has healed. But trust me when I say I will not rewrite his story, it would just lead to too many possibilities and that is never good. So, when he has healed I will let him read the story but for now let's get him to the cottage. Kaliash?" She turned to the goose, "We must get him to the cottage. We'll deal with his injuries when we get there."

The goose honked and their work began.

* * *

**I am currently writing another Rise of the Guardians Called "Love is in the Air" **

**It's still in progress but I had this idea and wanted to get started on it before the idea left me. **

**So hopefully I will if I'm not updating this story then I'm updating "Love is in the Air" **

**Anyway, Hope you liked the first chapter. Reviews and comments are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! **

**Here's the second chapter! hopefully I can update this story every week if not ever other week. **

**Oh and to those who may get confused. I am using some character names from the books. No I haven't read any of them so I hope I don't disapoint you all. But I do hope to find the books one day. **

**Anyway Read and enjoy. Also I don't any of this stuff... I mean the movie or the book. This story right here... is totally mine. **

Chapter 2

Pitch knew something was horribly wrong seconds before he opened his eyes. He felt like someone was squeezing the life out of him…. well maybe that was a slight exaggeration but seriously his entire body felt slightly constricted and that was cause for alarm.

As he opened his eyes he immediatly realized he was in a bed, and not just any bed but a soft and warm one at that. Without getting up he simply opens his eyes and stares for 5 heartbeats at the ceiling. There wasn't anything particularly special about the ceiling, it was a simple wooden ceiling, but considering the last memories he could recall were of the wretched moon shining over a forest well the ceiling was a puzzle. He tried to get up, and realized that it took him a great deal of effort to simply sit up and let the covers fall to his lap.

He looked around the room, for he realized he had to be in a house but more specifically a bedroom if he took in consideration the bed he was now sitting on. It was obviously day time as evident by the sunshining in through the open window to his left. A slight breeze blew the pink curtains. He heard a shuffling to his right and looked to see a very large goose staring back at him. Pitched gave the goose a confused look before a wave of realization came over him, "Don't I know you?"

The goose seemed to look smug before giving a very loud honk.

Suddenly the door of the room burst open to reveal a short pear shaped woman with curly auburn hair and grey eyes.

Pitched jumped at the sudden noise before looking at the woman. He grew pale and in all honesty… quite scared.

"You….." Pitch managed to whisper.

"Ah, good you're finally awake." The woman said, "I suppose you're hungry?"

Pitched realized she was holding a silver tray assorted with no doubtedly terrify tools of torture.

"YOU!" He shouted, he tried getting out of the bed but his hurt ankle left him on the floor the blanket pooling around him.

The woman sighed, looking at the goose who seemed to shrug in amusement, walked over to Pitch"Look it's okay you're…"

Pitched tried lifting himself up by holding the nightstand, but failed, "Stay BACK!" He shouted as he tried and failed to throw his black sand at the woman, he tensed his body, preparing for her to strike him.

The woman placed the tray on the nightstand Pitch was gripping onto, and backed away. Folding her arms and letting Pitch calm down. Pitch looked and saw that the tray only contained a glass of water and a bowl of oatmeal with sliced of toast and a spoon and the side.

Pitched raised his eyebrows and looked at the woman, "What is this?"  
The woman and the goose both rolled their eyes, "It's what we civilized people call breakfast. Or in your case," She went over to him, kneeled down, and taking advantage of his surprise to put her arms under his shoulders to stand up and then sit on the bed,"an early lunch."

Pitch still highly confused asked,"What?"

"Seriously Kozmotis? Just shut up and eat your meal." She placed the tray on her lap and held the glass of water to him.

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "How dare you. You have no right to …."

"I have every right to call you whatever I want….Kozmotis." She said, her eyes narrowing as well. "Now will you shut your mouth and eat?"

Pitch looked smug as he retorted sarcastically, "So which is it? Do you want me to eat or close my mouth? Because I simply can't do both."

She fumed, "If you want to starve then go right ahead. I honestly don't care." She banged the water on the tray and placed it on the bed as she got up.

"Now, now Katherine," Pitched tutted, "I thought after all these years you would have your anger under control." He picked up the glass of water and took a drink.

Kailash honked happily but stopped as Katerine glared at him. She said, "I do, You just get on my nerves." She turned her attention to Pitch who suddenly stopped drinking to look at his hands. Her glare soften.

Pitch placed the glass back down and looked at his hands. They were completely bandaged, the left hand looked like a white mitten while the other had every finger individually wrapped. Meaning it was still funtcual, just banaged.

Without looking at her, he asked, "How long have I been asleep?"

She swallowed her anger, "About 3 days. Kaliash and I found you in the woods and brought you back here to tend to your wounds. You've been asleep ever since."

Pitch looked down at his torso. It was completely bandaged. He was shirt less but the wraps completely covered any skin. He looked down and saw that his legs too were bandaged, right down to his only wore black shorts, and when he noticed this he raised his eyebrow at Katherine. "This aren't mine."

Katherine shrugged, "I made them for you after you were bandaged up. Your old clothes were nearly shredded, so I tossed them out. I'll make you a new outfit when you're ready."

"By made you mean….?" He left his question unfinished.

Katherine simply nodded.

"I thought you didn't do 'that sort of thing' any more." Pitch said now genuinely curious.

The glare returned on Katherine's face, "I rather not talk about "that sort of thing" with you."

"Fine. Have it your way." He raised his hands in defeat before grinning mischievously, "So…. did you see anything you liked?" Katherine looked at him confused, Pitch continued this time gesturing towards his body, "I do try to keep a good figure for the ladies."

Katherine blushed as she realized what he meant, before nearly shouting, "For your information I didn't see anything! Kaliash took care of wrapping…." Her blush tried a shade darker, as Pitch's smile grew. She turned her back to him and stormed out, "Besides I doubt there would anything YOU have would be to MY liking."

She walked out, slamming the door behind her. Kaliash looked at Pitch, Pitch snarled at him, "What are you looking at?" Kaliash honked and sat down, he was so big that even sitting down his head passed the bed's headboard by six inches. His size did not intimidate Pitch, "I suppose you're my babysitter than?"

Kaliash simply bowed his head in answer.

Pitch sighed and then took the oatmeal, he was to weak to argue with an oversize goose and Katherine.

As Pitch ate the oatmeal he couldn't help but think about how Katherine has aged since he last remembered her. The first time he met her she was just a child, and he had kidnapped her. It was a very long time ago, back when the Guardians first started to meddle in the concerns of he finished his oatmeal, he couldn't help but feel something strange. He couldn't find the right word for it but it nagged at him.

He never meant to harm Katherine when she was a child, she was just a pawn in his first battle with the Guardians. Sure he took her from her family, and manipulated her, but she didn't come to any physical harm. So why did he have this feeling? Was it fear? No… well he was a bit suspicious of her help. He and Katherine hadn't left on such good terms the last time he saw her, she no doubt had something up her sleeve. But fear wasn't the feeling.

He finished his meal, and placed the bowl on the nightstand along with the tray. As he crawled back under the soft covers and closed his eyes, he was finally able to name the feeling. It was remorse.

Four Days had passed and Katherine only went into the room to give him his meals. She kept her words short and to the point. A simple, "Here" or "Eat up," Sometimes a "Shut up and eat". Still she was a better caretaker than the goose. Kaliash simply stood or sat there by his bed. Honking every time he woke up and whenever Pitch's stomach growled. Which was a new sensation. Well…..not new but it had been a very long time since he had his stomach talk to him and he hated to admit it but the first time it happened was when the sun was setting on the first day he was awake he may have overreacted.

He felt a strange sensation in his stomach area and heard a loud rumbling. He had sat up quickly and had started panicking. "WHAT"S HAPPENING?" He sat still, Kaliash had stood up and looked over at Pitch, and then it happened again, "AHHHHH!"

Katherine had entered the room to find Pitch back on the floor holding his stomach accusing her of poisoning him. After Kaliash honked and seemingly explained the situation she laughed uncontrollably before explaining Pitch as suffering from an empty stomach and needed food

Needless to say Pitch felt like a complete fool afterwards. But he couldn't help notice that something seemed off when he asked her way he was hungry. She seemed troubled and told him he was just weak and needed to stay in bed and rest. Pitch followed the advice but couldn't help but notice that when ever he tried to remove the bandages from his hand the damn goose would peck at him to leave it along. One would think that the pecking would just cause more harm than good, but regardless whenever Pitch would try to loosen the bandages the goose would honk and peck at his hands.

Pitch would have thought that the wraps would need changing but then he noticed by the third day he realized the bandages would be completely new when he woke up, all wrapped up tightly (a little too tightly if you would ask him) and covering his entire body from the neck down to his toes. He didn't question the 'how' of the matter, he simply assumed Katherine used her special talents.

But by the fourth day he had enough of being bound by the with wrappings. So as Katherine entered the room and gave him his lunch with her 'friendly,' "Here."

He grabbed her wrist and looked at her, "I think I should have been healed by now."

She glared at his hand which he quickly removed, she sighed, "I don't think so. A few more days should be fine."

He growled, "No it would not be fine." He stood up, with his ankle now healed he was able to stand up without assistance, he towered over Katherine, "I should be fully healed by now. On second thought, I should have been fully healed days ago." He glared at her.

"What are you talking about?" She placed the tray on the bed, "Look you were really banged up, so it's taking a longer to heal. Big deal."

"It wouldn't have took this long." He snarled, "I feel fine."

"Really?" She raised her eyebrows and poked his chest, hard, "Do you feel fine now?"

He hissed and smacked her hand away, "Stop that!" He kept his glare on her, "You're doing this aren't you?"

She looked surprised, "What?"

He pointed at her, "You're doing this. Keeping me wounded longer. Preventing me from healing faster. You and that blasted book." He took a step towards her.

She in turn took a step back, but did not cower under his glare, "I'm doing no such thing. You were attacked and left for dead in the woods. It's going to take longer for you to heal. So just shut up and eat your stupid sandwhich."

Pitch straightened his back, "No. I've had enough of this. You and and your blasted bird have gotten on the last of my nerves." He started to rip his bandages off his hand, "I don't need you or your bloody bandages."

Katheine's eyes widened and Kaliash stood up, "Kozmoitiz wait!"

"For what? Hmmm? Want me to stay here with you and your….pathetic…...bird." He looked at his hands. Uncovered, he saw that they were no longer grey. They were pink….. like a human.

"What is this?" He started to tear off the covering to his chest.

"Kozmoitiz no! Wait!" She went to stop him but he pushed her down. Kaliash went to her, they both looked at Pitch.

His entire body was …. normal….. human. "No." He whispered. "This isn't happening." He fell to his knees and started howling, "NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Comments and reviews are welcomed :) **


End file.
